mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
M4F14-7
| image = File:M4F14-7.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Yoruichi-san & Lost in Space | link = | size = 20 Players (SuperSize) | startdate = August 24th, 2008 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster =1) Frozen 2) Mekal 3) ThunderChicken 4) onetruth 5) Ocular-Enso (Twoaday) 6) Fox 7) Crazypainter 8) GreyCells 9) Nayana 10) Slick 11) Dusty 12) Dawh 13) Sinistral (Clueless) 14) taliesin 15) woon 16) Ben Law 17) Phaze 18) SoKrisky 19) Brandonb 20) Joe's Student | first = Phaze & Slick | last = 5) Ocular-Enso 6) Fox 7) Crazypainter 14) taliesin 15) woon | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Yoruichi-san and Lost in Space. It began on August 24th, 2008 and ended in a Goodie win on N5 with the death of Frozen_in_Fire and Ben Law. Game Mechanics This was a 20 player game with 5 factions: 3 Baddies with BTSC vs 3 Other Faction vs 1 Indy vs 1 Indy vs 12 Innocents/Goodies. Rules #Days will be 36 hrs (I may extend them if I feel there is a need) and nights will be a maximum of 18 hrs (or when I get all the PMs in) #No PMing behind the scenes! The only ones who have BTSC in this one are the M4F14 and the QAs if they manage to find each other. #No posting of material from outside of this thread, or links to material outside this thread! #Cracking down on inactivity: your role will be up for grabs or your role info will be outed, you are putting youself in danger of not being able to play other games - the hosts will be informed. No sliding in under the radar by nonsense activity or not actually gaming eg " my role is to useful " - it will get you hung #Be courteous. Its just a game. Even is someone is a "baddie", that doesn't mean they're a bad person... #After you die, you become a ghost. Ghosts post in gray. And they only get one post, which cannot say anything revealing. #No nonsense posts! #As the host, I reserve the right to take actions to preserve the integrity of the game, including removing/replacing people and making rule changes. Of course, I will try not to do this, but if it is necessary, I will take appropriate actions. #Have fun! #And last but not least: Do not challenge the host AIs...they control your oxygen supply. Role Descriptions The M4F14: (M4F14 have BTSC and know who Robbie the Robot is). Wincon: Win if everyone except M4F14 are dead. *'AcroBot:' Obviously versatile, quickly adapts as it performs its task with reflexes to make most AI computers envious. Likes to be brassie and bold while on missions. Any night, but not 2 in a row, chooses a player that they can either steal the role identity of or frame with their role identity. Does not work on the Space Agent. *'TetraBot:' Annoyingly adept and boasts a range of abilities that are a match for anything you you could never wish to meet - an ability to outsmart humans without wasting a single particle. Most computerized or AIs have no chance of stretching this bots ability. Can send a message every night which will be posted in the night post. When the Tetrabot is killed, his role is revealed. *'The MengalaBot:' Only exists to control everything. Finds ALL other species abhorent, even if they are helpful. Will give the order to dispatch of anyone who gets in the way, think nothing of it and that's just for fun. Any night, but not 2 in a row, can see the faction Innocent/QA/Zero/Mimic) of a player. Quantum Accelerators: Time travelers who have come back in time to kill the Mutant and change the course of history. They were sent from different points in the timeline so they don't know each other initially. Must have a majority to kill. Once they reach a majority, they get contact and can kill every night. Wincon: Kill the Mutant. If they cannot fulfill this objective, I PM them a secondary objective which they must fulfill or they will all be airlocked the next day. *'Electromagnetic enForcer:' Can use elecromagnetic waves to hack into the system and get information. PMs me the name of a player each night and I PM their faction (baddie/innocent). *'Gravitational enForcer:' The gravitational attraction between the GF and other QAs prevent the GF from being airlocked while in contact with other QAs. *'Nuclear enForcer:' Rearranges sub-atomic particles so that if Robbie lie-detects a statement about him, the NF can choose what the answer will be. Indy #1: Zero: A man who has had so many cybernetic enhancements that he no longer knows whether he is man or machine. He has lost all memory of his life as a human, except that his mission is to kill the Numbers. Currently his target is the Number Seven, he wins by killing Seven. He kills on even nights. Once Seven dies, he is out of the game. Invincible for the first night and day. Indy #2: The Mimic: An alien who kills his prey and temporarily absorbs their abilities. Chooses a target each odd night to kill and if the target dies, the Mimic gets use of the target's role abilities, including kill/target abilities, the next day or night (depending on whether it is a day ability or night ability). To win, the Mimic must kill and steal the ability of a baddie and satisfy that baddie's win condition while he has the ability (i.e. kill Zero and then kill Seven). The Mimic cannot be killed the first night. The Innocents: *'Saving roles:' **'The Med bot:' Uses its knowledge base form 31458. All medicine is now practiced by machines (who would want to waste time and money on Med School? ). A few elite programmers continue to update it's database. Picks a target to save each night. Cannot pick the same target to save twice in a row. Can save self only once. Since it does not want to get hacked, it cannot save the Uber-Hacker (save fails). **'The Herbalist:' Gains his knowledge from wherever possible, scriptures and laser discs of the 20 and 21st century, makes do the best he can. Sometimes a particular plant has a side effect or does not have the right strength - save has 1/4 chance to fail. Picks a target to save each night. Cannot pick the same target twice in a row. Can save self only once. **'The Mutant:' Has a genetic mutation that will lead to the rise of a new race of super-humans in the future. His super-strength allows him to protect against Zero on even nights. However, due to his mutation, he is shunned by the rest of the population and considers Zero to be his only friend. Is invulnerable to the Quantum Accelerators as long as Zero is in the game. Once Zero dies or is removed from the game, his grief weakens him and makes him vulnerable to the QAs. *'Attack roles:' **'The BioEngineer:' (knows Seven) The woman who created the Number Seven. She keeps a watch on and maintains the upkeep of Seven. As long as the BioEngineer is alive, Seven cannot be killed at night. The BE cannot be lynched. **'Number Seven:' A genetically engineered super-soldier who kills for the Innocents. He kills on prime nights. **'The Mad Scientist:' No one believed him when he said that time travel was possible. They called him mad and refused to fund him. But he continued his research in secret and has created a disrupter ray that disrupts the particles of anything that is not congruent with the current timespace. But it takes a day to have an effect. He chooses (PMs me) a target each day to shoot with his disrupter ray and if the person is a Quantum Accelerator, their particles are disrupted and they are destroyed. Otherwise, nothing happens. *'Information roles:' **'Robbie the Robot:' (Is known by M4F14) An unusually humerous robot that has been around for five centuries, gathering knowledge of many human traits and likes to feel he is comfortable around humans. It is in his program to do as ordered,. However he can be a bit of a loose cannon and gets his wires cross - when that day comes he may well self destruct. Its in his nature to protect his 'friends' and without due consideration of the risks gets on with his mission ... while cracking a joke of course. At any point during the day, can PM me a victim to blow up. There is 1/4 chance for each of them to survive. If Robbie is killed at night, there is 2/3 chance it will randomly blow up one if it's attackers. Cannot blow up Zero. Each day, Robbie can lie-detect a TRUE/FALSE statement, but statements that are too ambiguous or direct cannot be tested. If the statement cannot be tested, I will PM them asking for a different statement. **'The Uber-Hacker:' A 133t programmer who can hack into the mainframe and discover identities. PMs me the name of a player each day and I PM their role. Can also choose to swap IDs with the player they choose after I tell the UH the role. Swap ID does not work on the Space Agent. **'The Space Agent XM100z:' After years of traveling through the galaxies, the Space Agent has developed many useful skills. I flip two coins to determine the action of the Space Agent (Saving, Killing, Discovering role, or free choice of the previous). The Space Agent picks a player and then I tell them what the action is, to which they can either decline or carry out the action. Also, the Space Agent keeps under the radar, and doesn't have a file in the mainframe, so the Acrobot cannot steal from them (the steal fails, but counts as a use) or frame them (same deal). **'The Public Relations Expert (Facidinon):' A human trying to keep up with the goings-on in Affinion 7. At anytime (but only once on a particular nth day/night), can PM me a role and I will tell the PRE what the action that role last took was and who they took it on, if the player with that role is alive, or if the player is dead. *'Removal roles:' **'The Cybernetic Droid (RX2CU):' A being that needs to clone human parts to survive. It can clone in 24 hours before releasing its victim who of course remembers nothing. The CD PMs me the name of a player and that player is removed from voting for the day and removed from discussion for 24 hours (or however many are left in the day). **'The Wraith (Tormidian):' A friendly half human/half alien with Robocop style abilities who arrests a person for one night (must PM me the player's name before the day post). The player is let out of prison if he/she can answer a puzzle correctly. The prisoner gets to choose one of three types (math/riddle/cryptic message). If they don't answer the puzzle correctly, they stay in jail and cannot use their ability that night. Clarifications: *The Mimic steals role abilities, not roles, so it will show up as "Mimic" to discovery roles. If the Mimic kills a QA, then he is counted in the # of QAs the next night and must reach majority to kill. When the Mimic uses a kill ability that it stole, it doesn't get to steal the role ability since the steal role abilities ability is part of the Mimic's kill ability, not part of the kill ability of the person it stole from. *The only ones who have BTSC in this game are the M4F14 and the Quantum Accelerators if/when they find each other. QA's find each other when two or more target the same player. Host's Summary Winning Faction The Goodies: *Mekal - Droid *ThunderChicken - Mutant *twoaday/Ocular-Enso - Wraith *Kathleen - Scientist *Crazypainter - Seven *GreyCells - Agent *Nayana - the Robot *AkaSlickster - BioEngineer *Dusty - Uber-Hacker *Sinistral - PRE *taliesin - bot *woon - Herbalist MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Frozen_in_Fire - Tetrabot - Killed N5 by Robbie the Robot #Mekal - Droid - Lynched D4 (inactivity) #ThunderChicken - Mutant - Killed N2 by M4F14 (also attempted correct kill by Seven, attempted but impossible because of rules kill by Mimic / QA) #onetruth - NF - Lynched D2 #twoaday/Ocular-Enso - Wraith #Kathleen - Scientist #Crazypainter - Seven #GreyCells - Agent - Killed N3 by M4F14 #Nayana - the Robot - Killed N5 by M4F14 #AkaSlickster - BioEngineer - Killed N1 by M4F14 #Dusty - Uber-Hacker - Killed N4 by M4F14 #Dawh - GF - Lynched D2 #Sinistral - PRE - Killed N2 by Zero #taliesin - bot #woon - Herbalist #Ben Law - Acrobot - Killed N5 by Seven #Phaze - EMF - Killed N1 by Mimic #SoKrisky - Zero - Lynched D4 #Brandonb - Mimic - Killed N3 by Seven #Joe's Student - Mengalabot - Lynched D3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 1 Category:Games